Me prenda se for capaz!
by Mini-chelle
Summary: Milo é um jovem ladrão cheio de manhas e carisma. Já fora preso e se safara com orgulho ferido. Mas quando o assunto ficar sério, o roubo do ano, se bem sucedido, garantirá sua pelna liberdade e reconhecimento. Isso se ele não for preso de novo...


**Disclaimer: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem. Se pertencessem eu estaria muito, mas muito rica. Os Cavaleiros em si também não. Se pertencessem eu estaria, muito, mas muito feliz XD**

**Boa leitura, malandros ;D**

**Prenda-me se for capaz**

_Cap. 1. Retorno_

Era uma madrugada escura e fria. Soavam os alarmes da prisão de Atenas. Os cães eram soltos de seus canis e as luzes percorriam toda a área do pátio e pouco mais além. Nada. Nenhuma pista do fugitivo.

"Mas que droga!" Exclamou o vigia noturno da prisão. "Perdemos ele!"

"Uma fuga nada mal, para um calouro." Comentou outro vigia.

Na manhã seguinte saiu na primeira página do jornal:

EXTRA! EXTRA! FUGITIVO PERIGOSO FOGE DA PRISÃO DE ATENAS! CIDADÃOS FIQUEM ATENTOS!

Os doze cavaleiros de ouro que se reuniam na casa de Áries para tomar café, não deixaram de reparar na notícia.

"Acha que pode ser alguém que conhecemos?" Perguntou Mu aos demais cavaleiros.

"Conhecemos todos os presos. A questão é saber qual deles deu a louca de fugir." Respondeu Kanon que não dera muita importância á notícia principal e indo direto para os quadrinhos.

"É verdade." Concordou Aiolos. "Mas deve ter sido um cara homem muito esperto para escapar daquela prisão danada de segura."

"Nossa! Olha só! Eu saí na primeira página!" Uma voz conhecida e há um tempo ausente declarou animadamente surgindo de trás de Kanon que derrubara o café que tomava em cima do jornal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Todos gritaram assustados.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Também gritou o rapaz recém-chegado.

"O quê? Mas... foi você quem fugiu?" Saga indagou apontando o dedo para a figura a sua frente, não acreditando em seus olhos.

"Mas é claro que foi, oras!" O rapaz replicou agora sorrindo vangloriosamente. "Saga, meu caro, até me ofende você não imaginar que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu estaria de volta."

Ali, bem diante do olhar surpreso de todos, estava Milo, o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião que há duas semanas havia sido preso em flagrante espancando uns moleques em um beco perto do centro comercial de Atenas.

"Mas... como você fugiu?" Perguntou Aldebaran de Touro ainda confuso.

"Eu armei uma confusão no andar de cima da minha cela para desviar a atenção da segurança principal, enquanto isso, alguns chegados meus, guardas da prisão mesmo, destrancaram minha cela e me guiaram até a lavanderia que dá acesso à parte de trás do pátio. Lá, havia um pedaço de arame arrebentado armado para parecer intacto no alto de um dos muros. Tudo que eu precisava fazer era atravessar o pátio, escalar o arame até a armação e pular o muro. Mas os idiotas esqueceram de me avisar que àquela hora da noite todas as portas que são abertas sem serem desativas disparam o alarme. Eu tinha que sair pela janela, mas como não eu sabia, empurrei a porta da lavanderia e na mesma hora o alarme soou e as luzes vermelhas de toda a prisão se acenderam. Eu só tive tempo de praguejar e correr o mais rápido possível para a rede de arame. Eu estava desesperado procurando a droga da armação solta, morrendo de medo que os feixes de luz que circulavam pela área toda acabassem me pegando. Mas enfim eu achei minha brecha. Pulei o muro a tempo e... LIBERDADE!" Disse abrindo os braços sorridente.

Após explicada a situação, os doze cavaleiros ainda aparentavam chocados demais para falar. Só Shaka, que se recuperou mais rapidamente que os companheiros e se pronunciou, ainda assim, com os olhos abertos e levemente arregalados.

"Como você foi capaz de armar todo esse furdunço e driblar a segurança? Não parece lógico..."

"Contatos, meu amigo. Eu tenho muitos contatos dentro e fora da prisão. No mesmo dia que eu fui preso, eu já comecei a planejar minha fuga. Não é preciso muita coisa. Só uns celulares contrabandeados, alguns amigos mafiosos, um cérebro brilhante e muito carisma dão conta do recado." Esclareceu o ainda sorridente Escorpião.

"Atena sabe que você está de volta, Milo?" Perguntou Aiolia falando pela primeira vez.

"Ainda não." Declarou. "Este foi o primeiro lugar que pensei em vir para encontrar vocês. Eu passei a noite na casa de um conhecido e acabei de entrar no Santuário. Vou encontrar Atena daqui a pouco, mas acho mais cortês de minha parte tomar um banho e vestir alguma coisa apresentável primeiro. Esse estado deplorável de fugitivo não tem nada a ver comigo." Deu as costas para os amigos e subiu correndo para sua casa, mas não antes de adverti-los. "Ei galera. Mas uma coisinha, sim? Por favor, se ligarem procurando por mim, digam que não passei por aqui, certo? Obrigada" E foi-se.

Os dourados permaneceram mais uns poucos segundos com as caras mais passadas do mundo, depois retomaram os seus afazeres conformados com o fato de que o jovem Escorpião nunca iria mudar.

OoOoO

O dia fora até muito tranqüilo para o Escorpião delinqüente. Milo logo que entrou em casa foi direto tomar banho. Jogou num canto as roupas que pegara emprestada com o amigo, cuja casa serviu de abrigo para ele assim que fugira. As roupas da prisão ele jogara no lixo assim que conseguira novas. Aliás, nunca mais devolveria ao amigo suas roupas. Entrou no box e deixou que a água quente escorresse pelos longos cabelos azuis repicados, passando pelo corpo escultural até escorrer pelas pernas torneadas, tirando o suor e todos aqueles resquícios de presidiário. Fazia tempo que não tomava um banho digno de um ser humano. A vida de um detento é lamentavelmente precária. Mas não estava preocupado. Não passaria por aquilo novamente. Se Zeus quisesse! Dessa vez, seus planos dariam certo. Mas caso, não desse... ainda tinha seus contatos. Sorriu enquanto pegava a toalha macia e a enrolava em torno da cintura, saindo a seguir do banheiro.

Só depois do banho é que notou como estava cansado. Jogando-se na cama molhado e ainda de toalha, virou-se de bruços, e como estava, ficou e adormeceu.

Acordou para lá das sete da noite. Ainda sonolento, quase entrou em colapso por se esquecer de Atena.

Milo saiu correndo pelado pelo quarto atrás de alguma coisa apresentável para sua deusa.

Mas no meio da correria, seu celular tocou.

**Fui num feriado pra Caruaru, conheci uma gostosa e enchi a cara de pitu.**

"Cadê essa droga?" Perguntou procurando desesperadamente o aparelho.

**Levei ela pro carro, eu tava bem chapado. O clima esquentou e de repente eu tava ali pelado.**

"Achei! Alô!"

"Buenas noches mió amigo?" A voz do outro lado do fone o cumprimentou.

"Ahn? Ah, qual é cara? Por que está me ligando nesse número?"

"Já sabemos que você está livre, e queremos saber se já podemos enviar a lista do próximo saque via e-mail."

"Ah tá! Pode sim, pode mandar. Eu vou analisar a lista e falo o que vou querer se eu me interessar por algo. Notícias de José ou de Gonçalez?"

"Sim, soube hoje de manhã de José que vão deportá-lo de volta á nossa terra até o fim de semana. Este aí já é carta fora do baralho. E Gonçalez foi transferido para uma prisão em outro estado. Por pouco você não vai junto, ham?" O estranho homem de sotaque cubano riu do outro lado.

"Eu não corria tanto perigo. Diferente dele, eu sou mais discreto e espero a melhor hora pra agir. Além de tudo, eu não abro o jogo com qualquer ameaça. Não é qualquer policial que me dobra, você sabe disso... Se ele soubesse mentir melhor também, talvez não tivesse se enfiado nessa fria... mas fazer o quê? Essa vida é para os espertos. Quanto tempo você acha que José leva para voltar?"

"Conhecendo ele, em menos de um mês está de volta na atividade. Soube que ele pegou a pista de um banco ótimo, bem longe daqui. Ele vai mandar as coordenadas por celular e vou ver o que podemos fazer."

"Certo, já recebi o e-mail, se algo me interessar eu vou atrás e deixo o resto pra você, combinado? Agora vou ir-me já, meu chapa."

"Buena suerte, compañero." O cubano desligou.

Milo averiguava o e-mail que recebera sobre uma lista de objetos valiosos e muita grana no qual poderia roubar pouco, mas sairia limpo. Ficaria com a verba do governo de um estado mexicano destinada a um colégio particular. Era perfeito. Desvio de dinheiro se tornou uma especialidade e esta seria sua próxima façanha. Ele não era um marginal. Um ladrão digno como todo bom aspirante à mafioso, só que mais careta. Não gostava de drogas e não se envolvia com narcotráfico nem traficantes de armas. Não era fã de extravagâncias, exageros e também não se envolvia com assassinos. Só comprara no mercado negro uma vez, uma câmera digital de última geração que foi o presente de amigo oculto de Natal para Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Mas foi só isso. Só isso que os outros sabiam, é claro.

Tinha alguns amigos que trabalhavam contrabandeando charutos, bebidas e especiarias de várias partes do mundo, mas ainda assim, não era chegado ao ramo. Seu negócio eram bancos. Dinheiro e até jóias. Era o tipo de ladrão que roubava dos ricos e fazia caridade aos pobres, mas é claro, com uma ótima bonificação para si mesmo pelo belo ato de caridade devido aos riscos que corria. Era verdade que Milo sempre ficava com boa parte do que roubava, mas muito também era usado para ajudar os povos carentes das redondezas do Santuário, para reformas no próprio Santuário, festas de aniversário e presentes extraordinários para os amigos que não imaginavam de onde o Escorpião buscava tanto dinheiro. Até que desconfiaram, o desmascararam e proibiram que ele gastasse qualquer 'bonificação' com o Santuário.

Já fazia quase dois anos, mas a lembrança de seu primeiro roubo ainda era recente em sua cabeça. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que ele entrou no escritório do segurança do banco e copiou a senha de acesso as contas mais cheias. Entrou no sistema do banco pelo próprio computador em casa, e roubou alguns centavos de cada conta. Conseguira um valor tão absurdamente alto que logo passou para outro banco e assim sucessivamente até dar conta de pagar sozinho a piscina com hidromassagem no salão do Grande Mestre.

Havia pouco tempo que arranjara alguns companheiros. Eles não trabalhavam juntos. Apenas dividiam informações sobre a disponibilidade do que poderia ser roubado. Quem estivesse interessado ia atrás por sua conta e risco. Mas se precisasse de ajuda, sempre teria algum apoio. Não formavam exatamente uma quadrilha. Só eram companheiros investimentos.

Mas nem tudo podia ser perfeito. E com o tempo, muitos amigos acabaram sendo pegos, presos, deportados. Outros se envolviam com drogas e coisas mais pesadas ou preferiam ganhar a vida no mercado negro. Os roubos agora não era tão fáceis de se executar como no começo. Precisavam ser mais espertos, mais ardilosos. Precisavam estabelecer relações amigáveis com falsificadores, traficantes e corruptos. Ficavam mais seguros dessa maneira. Esse é o preço que se paga por ser um fracasso fora da vida de cavaleiro.

Seria um cavaleiro de ouro até depois da morte, mas enquanto não morria, tinha que viver como qualquer ser humano na Terra.

Entre uma batalha e outra, trabalhar, estudar, ganhar a vida. Guarda-costas de Atena e da humanidade não dá dinheiro. É óbvio que Atena os sustenta e dá a seus amados protetores até mais do que precisam. Mas depender dos outros nem sempre satisfazia. O Escorpião sempre fora um pouco ambicioso e queria ser auto-suficiente, mesmo que para frivolidades... só que fracassou. E este era o único meio de alcançar suas metas.

Tudo ia bem. Até que se envolveu numa briga de rua com uns forasteiros metidos a valentões que lhe tiraram a paciência e, ao se esquecer de todo o potencial de seus músculos, assentou a porrada nos coitados que por pouco sobreviveram, mas o ato lhe rendeu o mínimo de 8 meses de prisão. Que ironia. Um ladrão que vai preso por espancamento. Aquela fora primeira vez que ia em cana. Foi a pior experiência de sua vida. Por sorte, Milo sempre fora muito esperto e bastante carismático, assim, ficava mais fácil conseguir se livrar de rolos como esse. Atena não ficara satisfeita com a ficha suja do cavaleiro, mas não o julgara, também, porque a polícia o levou o mais rápido possível para o xilindró e Saori nem teve tempo de lhe dar pelo menos uma bronca.

Aliás, ficara tão absorto em suas memórias que perdera a noção da hora.

"Ai, minha Deusa!" Fechou o laptop e saiu correndo escadas abaixo vestindo só um jeans e com uma camisa branca na mão.

OoOoO

Olás. ^-^ Depois de muito tempo eu tomei vergonha e escrevi uma fic de um dos meus animes preferidos! Espero que gostem. Fiquem à vontade pra caprichar nas críticas, sugestões e até elogios... ;D Reviews estão aí pra isso, né?

Música citada em trechos no capítulo:

"Foi o Cão" da banda Os Seminovos.

Beijinhos,

Mini


End file.
